Tampering With Reality
by TheStarsTalk
Summary: Elizabeth Hart is a layed back California girl, with secrets to tell. When she gets sent away to a boarding school in the middle of nowhere, with no boys or fun, what there to do? Explore the forest of course, only to find more secrets she didnt want know


**Tampering With Reality**

**Chapter 1**

_Run! That's all her instincts said as she dashed out of the building and into the depths of the green luscious trees. Breathe. That's what her mind told her as she race through branch after branch, trying to escape the horrors she just witnessed. Push yourself Lizzy, push! She told herself as she started to slow up from exhaustion, don't let him catch me! Run, Run, Run, Push, Push, Push, Run. She said as she looked behind to see how far she was. Hes right behind me, RUN! She fell to the ground and tried to get up, but was dropped back down with a sprained ankle._

_NO, no, no, get up RUN! It was too late he already had her by the arm, yanking her from the ground she lay. Pushed up against a tree, she prayed, one of the few times in her life, she prayed to stay alive. Her eyes as wide as saucers, the last thing heard from her was..._

"Gasp!" Elizabeth Hart awoke from yet another reoccurring dream, wondering what exactly it meant. Turning off her alarm, she got up for a brand new day.

"Lizzy, are you awake yet? You don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?" Lizzys mother yelled up the stairs.

"No mom, I'm almost done, I just need to pack and we can go." She yelled back as she looked around at all the unpacked boxes. 'Why did we have to move?' She whined in her head.

Elizabeth Hart is a well layed back girl, with what people would argue the best life, she has money, looks to kill, and the perfect suburb life. Yes, perfect. So it would seem on the outside, but the inside isn't so perfect, she has some secrets she hopes to never relive again.

Lizzy is an only child, with beautiful long dark brown hair, blue eyes with a hint of mischief in them. She has the surfer body, though she lived in California her whole life she has never been near the ocean. Perfect nonetheless. Her father died when she was young, she doesn't remember much of him.

Jane Hart, Lizzys mother is a different story, she has shoulder length blonde hair with glassy green eyes. She looks like an average soccer mom. Also perfect. But secrets hide beneath.

Lizzy was packing for boarding school, yeah that's right boarding school the place where you can only come home every two weekends. Its for your protection, her mother would say, but she would argue that she can take care of herself perfectly fine.

'This is gonna be hell" she said to herself in the mirror. Looking at her not so flattering image. She decided to patch it up a little.

Snipping of some fabric here and there, adding a bit of darker feel, crimp hair, darken eyes. Punk look all the way. She lives to serve.

Walking down stairs her mother looks at her and smiles.

"Just couldn't help yourself huh?" She said amused.

"Nope" Lizzy said cheerfully before bouncy out the door and into the car with her bag left behind.

"Don't worry I got it" Jane yelled sarcastically to her giddy daughter.

On the way, Lizzy couldn't help but look around her, she liked all the trees and forests, it was quite a sight to see. She made a mental note to explore any remaining forests around her new school. She wondered if there was going to be boys there. She hoped so. Soon Lizzy was once again asleep, for the ride there was a long one. Now came her reoccurring dream.

_Run! That's all her instincts said as she dashed out of the building and into the depths of the green luscious trees. Breathe. That's what her mind told her as she race through branch after branch, trying to escape the horrors she just witnessed. Push yourself Lizzy, push! She told herself as she started to slow up from exhaustion, don't let him catch me! Run, Run, Run, Push, Push, Push, Run. She said as she looked behind to see how far she was. Hes right behind me, RUN! She fell to the ground and tried to get up, but was dropped back down with a sprained ankle._

_NO, no, no, get up RUN! It was too late he already had her by the arm, yanking her from the ground she lay. Pushed up against a tree, she prayed, one of the few times in her life, she prayed to stay alive. Her eyes as wide as saucers, She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out of her was..._

"Gasp!"

"Honey we are here, god you sleep like a rock"

Lizzy looked up at the confused woman with disgust, 'cant she ever let me sleep, oh we are here'. She looked around her, she was right, forest everywhere surrounding a gigantic building. She read the signs and groaned to herself, an all girls school. She observed the school without actually getting out of the car first. The building was an old ancient time looking building, like something from a princess movie or a story set in the 18th century. Gorgeously built, but yet with a creepy side to it. HUGE TOO. Castle type, it had an old rusty gate blocking our way in. The grass around it was amazingly green and looked ridiculously soft. The first thing Lizzy wanted to do was explore the woods and run through the field. This place was amazing, but extremely odd. This was not giving Lizzy a good vibe at all.

" I wonder where they have their parties." She said in a joking manor.

"Now Elizabeth this is not the time for jokes, this place is to be taken seriously. So no beating the mascot into a coma, no fun time in the bathrooms, and most of all no burning any kind of gyms, classrooms, furniture, and people. Got it?" She named off on her fingers.

"I still say it was the smoking janitor in the closet." She said smiling.

"Now go and have a good time, call me, keep me updated I love you and remember, its a new start for you." Jane said her goodbye.

Getting out of the car, she walked up to the gate, waving at her mother as she left. Lizzy was so not in the mood for this shit. She pushed on the gate and it wouldn't budge, she couldn't get it open. The only way was to climb over the at least 10ft tall piece of rust.

"Oh just perfect" Lizzy said with sarcasm. She was defiantly not getting a good feeling about this place.


End file.
